The Flowers Are Dying
by enaskoritsi
Summary: Was it a sign, all from the very beginning, when you stepped on my flowers that day? I want to believe you're different then the other SOLIDERS. I want to trust that you'll come back to me. /Aerith x Zack - Crisis Core/


_Disclaimer : _I do not own Final Fantasy VII (Crisis Core), the characters, or anything associated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.:. The Flowers Are Dying .:.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Zack..._

_Do you know..._

_The flowers are dying?_

Gentle, pastel petals brushed against my hands as I searched the bunch with a careful eye, choosing which stems to snap gently and add to the delicately growing pile. A meandering finger drifted past the deeper reds and greens, trailing towards the amethyst, and the sweet periwinkle blue. I couldn't stop my hands from trembling slightly as I lifted them towards me, the ocean of colors reflecting something so different in my eyes.

Sighing, I stood slowly, the plethora of fresh scents swirling around my skirts as I moved, petals rustling and unfurling apprehensively at the change. I gathered the blossoms into my arms, walking to where my wagon sat against the wall, casting a lonely shadow on the brightly lit pews.

Laying down lively, glowing carnations and daffodils, baby's breath, and the rest of nature's abundance against the sleek wood, I dipped my hand inside yesterday's remains sadly.

_I never thought this would happen._

_It isn't that much of a surprise, really..._

_I...I didn't, or I don't, think about these types of things when you're around._

_When you were._

Cracked, bruised heads peeked upwards when I tucked them into my motherly embrace. Their faded faces scratched against my skin, trenches cracking along the surface that had once been smooth and alive. My heart was heavy with remorse as I laid them to rest with the others, their ashen, weary, paper-thin cheeks tilted against one another for comfort, their graying spirits mourning for one another.

It had started with one flower. Now there were so many.

_I don't know what to do with them all, now._

_You'd have some ideas...silly ones that would make me laugh._

_If you were here._

_With me._

The striking pigments and shades felt out of place against the filthy and dilapidated backdrop of the slums. Their tiny mouths cried out for the sun, for the light that only graces the church with its holy glow. The plate growled at them to silence with unmasked menace, and I felt uncomfortable as I pushed my cart along, as I did every day.

I bowed my head as I walked. I could feel the ribbon in my hair with each step, bouncing with my movements and reminding me.

_I'm keeping my promise, Zack._

_Are you...going to keeping yours?_

If I blocked out the quiet murmuring of daily life, my ears could pick up the stomping of heavy boots keeping pace with my quiet steps. I could hear jovial bursts of laughter, honest and real and keeping all the evils at bay.

If I closed my eyes to the decrepit world at my feet, I could see your grin, stretching farther than I could ever think possible. Those eyes would flash at the corners of my vision, taunting me with their beautiful, loving gaze.

Sometimes, if I detached myself completely, you were there beside me, chasing down some poor man to try to convince him to purchase some flowers, even one. It always made my heart flutter, these new sorrows drifting away from my soul.

_You were so desperate, so afraid no one would buy them._

_You worked so hard to make me smile._

_Did you know that you were scaring them away..._

_Or that I didn't care?_

_I was just happy to be with you._

"Hey, hey Aerith!"

I turned around, my braid flipping behind me while I smiled to greet the little boy skidding to a stop and sending some dust flying with his haste.

"Hello," I greeted cheerfully, waiting as his eyes skimmed over my wagon with a detached interest. Scratching his tousled hair, he beamed upwards to me while inquiring,

"I just wanted to ask you something," he started, his voice brimming with underlying excitement as he rushed on.

"When is Mister coming back? He's been away a real long time, don't you think? There's something I really want to show him!"

I tried to keep my face placid and calm, but something must've betrayed me for he held up his hands apologetically within seconds.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you sad. Just forget I asked, 'kay? He'll be back soon. He always comes back to see you, Aerith!" he rambled in a jumble, tripping over his feet as he scampered away.

_How much longer can I pretend..._

_They ask about you so often, do you know that? They've grown really fond of you. Everyone here wants to know what's happened to you._

_Most of them think you aren't coming back._

_Am I the only one..._

_The only one blind enough to keep trusting in you?_

I watched him go for a few moments before turning around numbly, wrapping my fingers around the handle again before pushing forward, listening to the wheels creaking against the street.

_Where are you Zack?_

_Have you forgotten me..._

_No, you would never do that._

_Would you?_

After a few fruitless hours, I trudged back into my sanctuary, collapsing on my knees before the magical garden spread before me like a blessing. My eyes caught on one section towards the side, the plants growing there a little sparse, the floor peering through in a few patches. Resting my palm there, I remembered the heel of a SOLDIER crushing down with ignorance. I couldn't help but giggle softly as your face formed in the pool of my mind, chasing the ripples away. Your eyes were wide with apology, hands waving in defense as I chewed you out for stepping on my flowers, the only flowers. You were always clumsy, for all your prestige.

_You never treaded on them again, did you? _

_You always moved so carefully around them._

_My flowers..._

The joy left me as my eyes began burning a little, and I drew my hand to my chest hastily. My mind swam with pictures of monsters, of terrible human creatures with glowing, malicious eyes and hands drenched in murderous blood.

SOLDIER...

_They kill so many, don't they? But you never looked at it like that._

_They are...cruel, frightening, inhuman. But you were kind to me._

_Was it a sign, you stepping on my flowers?_

_Are SOLDIERS really just demons...do you only destroy? Do you only hurt?_

_I don't want to believe that Zack, because I'm still here waiting for you._

_But for how long? Are you even coming back? _

_Please tell me, because it...hurts._

_You would never hurt me Zack, right?_

_Please show me...anything to tell me what to do._

I could hear a voice grazing over my ear adoringly, pleadingly, when I stood, brushing myself off before glancing at the pile of decay in the corner, suffocating the air with its overpowering fragrance. What once stood for the only hope and beauty I had was now lying broken on the floor, the floor of a church.

_Zack..._

_Do you know..._

_The flowers are dying._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Author's Note :_ Firstly, I didn't finish Crisis Core yet, so if anything is factually wrong, I apologize. Next, this takes place while Zack is "asleep" in Nibelheim (spelling?) Third, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed. I'm really tired now and not feeling well, so I'll probably edit it again later to fix the quality.

I really like Zack, and when I was playing, I came to like the AerithxZack pairing, and this sort of popped up into my mind. It's a little...pointless, but most of my oneshots are, just little thought pieces. I hope it's in-character, but I'm not too familiar with Aerith, so I simply tried my best.

Please review. It really means a lot, even if you might not think so.

Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
